


Atonement

by MilizaMorelle



Series: Wives of Allerdale Hall [1]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilizaMorelle/pseuds/MilizaMorelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas survived, with injuries.  Wives come to meet him.  <br/>Published in Tumblr as part of a longer story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atonement

"Hell!"

His clumsy right hand had convulsed, spilling morning tea to the table cloth. His left eye was blind, but it was the right hand which did not work well.

" _Thomas_..."

Whisper. A woman´s voice. He turned around, already knowing what he would see.

They were standing in front of him, not as red deformed ghosts which Edith had described, but looking like they had been alive… and yet completely changed. All three - no, four, Enola was still keeping a baby in her arms - bathed in colors which were beautiful, lush, unnatural; they had luminous quality he had never seen. They smiled, looking at him; it was not a smile of hate nor forgiveness, just peace and happiness.

Slowly the shapes started to vapor and disappeared. like smoke in the air. Only the scent of roses was left hanging in the room.  

 


End file.
